Blessed
by sunshine-faery
Summary: Sequel to wedding day, Morgan's needs help, shes in danger and the only one's who can help are The Charmed Ones but theres a suprise in store for them all, as both Morgan and Piper discover a new prophecy and discover more about their ancestors.
1. Prologue

A/N Okay here's the sequel to my first fic, it is also a charmed x over, which should make it a bit more interesting. Dreams are represented in # and thoughts are represented in ~  
  
Prologue  
  
"Did he go straight to sleep?" Morgan asked while she was tidying away a few of Connor's toys. "Yeah, he's a good lad" "Well course, you're a brilliant father to him, you're both so close, and I was thinking maybe we'll have a Moira for me bond with" Morgan gave Hunter a cheeky smile. "Oh really? He smiled, "and what make you think that" he pulled Morgan close up to himself, "Because I think I might be pregnant," she told him. "Oh Goddess Morgan, that's great news" he kissed Morgan tenderly on the cheek and then their lips met. When they pulled back Morgan Looked down, "It's only been a few days since I thought I might be, you know," she said, "I might not even be pregnant" "Well, we can fix that can't we?" Hunter smiled; Hunter picked Morgan up and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom,  
  
# Morgan was standing in her back yard, Hunter was pushing Connor who seemed to be about 7 years old, on a swing, and a little girl who appeared to be 4 or 5, was sat on another swing, looking sad, because she wasn't being pushed. "Morgan! She's perfect! Our little Moira, here at last" Hunter cried. "Mommy!" Moira ran up to Morgan and gave her a big hug. She looked like Hunter, she had his deep icy green eyes and his white - blonde hair, but it was below her shoulders hanging in cute little ringlets. "Mommy, will you play with me, I want to play with you!" she said bouncing with energy. The little Moira took Morgan by the hand and dragged her to the swings. "Daddy's pushing Connor, You push me!" she said. "Higher Mommy, Higher!" Moira cried. "Stop!" she shouted. Morgan stopped pushing her little girl and lifted her off the swing. "I love you Mommy, you're my play friend! Can we play together forever?"#  
  
Morgan's eyes opened, Hunter wasn't awake surprisingly, he was always up before her.  
  
Morgan saw their bedroom door open slightly, and a tiny head peered around it. Morgan put her finger to her lips and made a "ssshhh" sound. Connor came running around the bed to his Mother. Morgan lifted her son up and sat him in bed in-between her and Hunter. Connor pointed a stubby little finger at his dad, "Do you want him to play with you?" she asked him in a whisper, she got a nodded answer. "One - two - three - Jump! " Morgan said and on the "jump" her son jumped on Hunter waking him up.  
  
"What the bloody hell!" He said as he bolted upright in bed, he looked to his side and saw his wife and his son ~opps~ he thought. Morgan gave him a stern look, but it soon melted away, "Morning Hunter," she said as she gave him a kiss. "Morning, love" he said with a sweet smile, which turned to a grin "Are you ill or something, a rare thing for you to be up before me" he laughed. Their son was just sitting there bored, so in his desperate need for attention, he spread his arms in the air, wanting to be picked up "Daddy!" he cried.  
  
"Connor!" he cried picking up his son and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Play?" Connor asked. "Not now Con, daddy's got to get dressed first, go and play with your toys in your room and I'll come play when I'm dressed." Hunter put his son on the floor, and he quickly ran out the room.  
  
"Goddess, he looks more and more like you everyday," Hunter told his wife, which brought a smile to her face. Hunter sensed something coming off Morgan, "What is it, Love?" Morgan smiled, "I can't hide anything from you can I?" Hunter shook his head and grinned. "What's wrong?" he asked "Oh nothings wrong, quite the opposite actually" Morgan corrected, "Oh, yeah?" he asked. "Well I was right, I had a dream last night, and surprise! I'm pregnant, again" she laughed. Hunter smiled and gave his wife a long passionate kiss. "I love you" he said, "and I am lucky as well as honoured for you to be the mother of my children".  
  
Hunter climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t- shirt. And headed for the door. "Hunter?" Hunter turned to face Morgan, "Yes, Love?" "Promise me we won't let people find out how they did last time," she laughed, thinking back to how people found out about her being pregnant with Connor. Hunter smiled, "I promise, cross my heart" 


	2. San Francisco

A/N Please r+r, I need to know what you think to the sequel so far, so I can determine how fast I update!  
  
Chapter 1: San Francisco  
  
"Incoming!" Paige Matthews cried as she orbed into the old rustic attic of Halliwell Manor, she ran to join her two older sisters Piper and Phoebe Halliwell, who were flicking through their huge book of shadows, that was passed down to them through the long line of Halliwell witches. It contained so many spells and potions and a "demon guide" for them to identify demons that frequently attack the sisters to get their book and their powers, for they were the charmed ones, the most powerful witches that ever existed, for this was one reason that they were so often attacked.  
  
A huge gust of wind went through the attic sending a shiver through the sister's spines, and as if on queue a demon appeared in the room, he looked like a normal human being, though the sister's knew different.  
  
"You got any requests?" the demon asked them cockily, "Yeah I do actually," Phoebe told him matter-of-factly, they then each threw a potion at the demon.  
  
"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Ashford, Helen, Laura and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space"  
  
The three sisters's chanted the spell, which caused the demon to burst into flames. "Don't mess with sister's" Phoebe continued from before.  
  
"So who was that bozo?" Piper asked Phoebe. "I just had a premonition that Paige will orb into the attic and we would then get attacked and Paige died, but we stopped him, that's all I know!" Phoebe replied telling her what she saw in her vision. "We had no time to figure it out, our source vanquishing spell and potion are the strongest we have, I just assumed it would work!" she continued. "Hmm, what if it didn't?" Piper asked her younger sister. "I took a risk," Phoebe told her "Well you seem to be taking a lot of risks lately, what's wrong?" Piper eyed her suspiciously. "Nothing is the matter with me Piper, we had a demon to vanquish and not a lot of time to do it in." Paige who had been standing in between her two older sisters listen to them squabble for the last minute of so, decided to step in and put a stop to it. "Okay Guys," She said raising her voice at them and putting her hands in- between them "Guys, enough with the arguing I'm sick of it, lets just fine out who the demon was and tick him off the list, okay?" She marched over to the big wooden bookstand that held up the book of shadows. "List? What list?" Piper asked Paige, giving her a funny look, "Well, I kinda got bored one day, not so long after I found out I was a witch and decided to make a list of all the demons we've vanquished," Piper started smirking. "Is Cole on there?" Phoebe asked her little sister. "Yup, I think he's on there twice." Paige laughed Cole Turner was a Phoebe's ex husband, he was also a demon, actually he was quite a lot of things, he was a half demon, then he was fully human, then he was the source of all evil, until they vanquished him, he then stole lots and lots of powers from the demon waste land which enabled him to return, making him invincible for a long while, but he was eventually vanquished - again.  
  
It was about 2am and Phoebe couldn't sleep, she went downstairs and made herself a cup of coffee, she sat a while on their dining room table, thinking quietly to herself. "What's the matter?" Piper asked, walking into the dining room fastening her dressing gown tighter, and sat down beside Phoebe. "I guess I'm just feeling a little distracted lately," Phoebe told her sister, "How did you know I was down here," "I have a son now, I'm not sleeping too brilliantly myself" she replied, Piper was married to their white-lighter Leo and they had a son together and have named him Wyatt.  
  
"I think I'm having this premonition, but it doesn't come out, its like something's drawing me, or us, to it, like they need help, but also don't, whatever it is, its sure confusing the hell outta me" Phoebe told her sister, "and whatever it is, it doesn't feel, good." "I'll tell you what, we'll help you in the morning, we'll write a spell, to help it come out and see what we can do to help, whatever it is" Piper reasoned, "But now, do you want to sit on the couch and watch ridiculously funny, late-night chat shows?" 


	3. The Third Wheel

A/N what do you think so far please r+r.  
  
Chapter 2: The Third Wheel  
  
"He's getting big, Morgan, he looks like you so much," Morgan's friend Alyce told her. Connor was sitting on Alyce's lap playing with some toy airplane that Hunter bought him. "He bonds with Hunter a lot" Morgan mentioned, "I'm his mother, I just wish I had something with him like that, Hunter may not be here, but often when Hunter isn't with him, we can't get him to calm down." "Bless!" Alyce said, "Morgan, Connor is a Hunter's son, of course they're going to bond closely, they're both men, when he's a bit older, he'll be all over you too, trust me Morgan, when children are at this age, they always have a favourite Parent."  
  
Morgan smiled at her friend, she knew she was right, they'll bond in time, he's just a daddy's boy.  
  
"Would you like another cup of tea Alyce?" Morgan asked as she walked over to take their dirty cups to the sink. "Err, okay then, why not" Alyce smiled, Morgan moved over to the kettle, filled it with water and switched it on, and then she went over to a cupboard and reached for two cups.  
  
"Hello girls" Hunter called as walked into the house, closing the door behind him. "Hi Hunter," Morgan called back reaching for another cup, knowing Hunter would want one. Hunter strode into the kitchen giving his son a huge smile, to which he started wriggling in Alyce's arms wanting his dad. "Hello, Alyce, nice to see you," Hunter asked his friend "And you too Hunter, how are things?" "Great thank you, how about yourself?" "They're fine thank you Hunter," Alyce told him. Hunter walked over to Morgan, "Hello, Love" he said, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek, Morgan turned around and gave him one on the lips. "Is one of those cups for me?" Hunter asked "Well, I don't think Connor's going to have one" Morgan laughed. "Speaking of," Hunter said, "How is my little lad?" Alyce started laughing, "I think you better take him, he won't stop wriggling over here," So Hunter walked over and took him from Alyce Connor started playing around with Hunter's face "Hunter, Connor hasn't been to sleep yet, will you make sure he has a nap, Alyce was trying but as soon as you walked in he was wide awake," Morgan told her husband "Before that even," Alyce added, "I think he sensed you." Morgan and Hunter looked at her, "How?" Hunter asked, "He's barely two," "But Morgan could before she was initiated," Alyce said, "Yeah but not that long before, it was when I found out I was a witch, after my first circle," Morgan argued "But Morgan, you would have been able to that before that circle if you knew you were a witch, your powers were repressed, Connor's isn't, he has your strength and has inherited your powers" Alyce continued. Morgan and Hunter smiled proudly.  
  
"So what are you going to do for his second birthday party?" Alyce asked, "It's in two weeks isn't it?" "Yes, it is" Hunter replied, still will Connor's stubby little fingers clawing at his face, "I was thinking bout that earlier," Morgan told them "Hurt did it?" Hunter laughed "Was that a joke Mr Niall?" Morgan asked "Anyway," she continued, leaving her glare linger on Hunter for a while before moving over to Alyce.  
  
"I thought maybe a little garden party, out in the back yard, with Bree and Robbie, My Parents, Mary K and her new guy, Alwyn and Matt and Skye, we could have lots of party food and music or something." Morgan suggested "That's not a bad idea, Morgan" Hunter said, "Now, can you get him off to sleep," Morgan flashed a smile at Hunter, "Okay," He gave Morgan a kiss, "Come on kiddo, give your Mum a kiss," Hunter held Connor out for him to give Morgan a kiss, and he kiss her and hide his face behind Hunter. "He's getting tired, isn't he? Isn't he? Are you tired Connor? Are you" Morgan was talking to Connor in a baby voice while she was playing with his little hands.  
  
"Say night - night mummy" Hunter told him, "Urgh, you said it last night, Connor" Hunter said frustrated. "What? He said night - night Mommy last night? I didn't hear him," Morgan said, feeling overwhelmed that here son had said night to her and not Hunter. "Yeah, I was taking him upstairs and he said it," Hunter smiled proudly at Connor and then at Morgan "See," Alyce said, "Nothing to worry about"  
  
Hunter gave Morgan a questioning look, then realised what had been said, "Oh, Morgan, not this again, Connor loves us both, its just we play together more, if you did, he would with be like this with you too," Hunter told her mater-of-factly "in fact, I'm kind of jealous of you relationship with him," "Why?" Morgan asked "Because he love's you more, he just sees me as a play mate to destroy, but you're his Mother, you name was his first word and, he love's you a lot Morgan, its just you can't see it for what it is" Hunter told her then he started kissing her.  
  
"Right, better get this little tyke of for a nap," Hunter said when they pulled away "Actually Hunter," Morgan started, "Can I take him up tonight?" "Of course, he's your son too" Hunter laughed Alyce stood up out of her seat, "I better get off, I got a shop to open, its way past my lunch hour, Goodbye Hunter, Morgan, I'll show myself out, thank you for tea" "Goodbye Alyce" Morgan said "Nice seeing you again" Hunter continued on afterward. 


	4. Premonition

A/N thanks for any reviews I get, and thanks for those who read, please review and tell me what you think  
  
Chapter 3: Premonition  
  
"They look so adorable!" Leo mocked; he and Paige were standing over the living room couch, looking at Piper and Phoebe who'd fallen asleep on it with the TV on.  
  
"Lets wake 'em!" Paige suggested "No," Leo said after a short pause to think about the definite consequences that would happen if they did, "Piper's been tired a lot, and just leave Phoebe she's kinda been, out of if for s while"  
  
Paige pulled a face, "Aw, I really wanted to wake them, It would have been so funny,"  
  
Then Leo and Paige heard baby Wyatt crying from upstairs, "Allow me" Paige said, She held her arms out "Wyatt" she said, and her nephew appeared in her arms in a swirl of blue light. "Paige, you shouldn't have done that," Leo said sternly Paige pulled another face, "Ssh, Wyatt" Paige said softly, and she started to sing to him.  
  
"Paige would you mind feeding him in about 5 - 10 minutes, I'm being called," he said orbing out before she could reply.  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen and looked into the "baby cupboard" which was a cupboard that was barely used and Piper had decided to use it for all Wyatt's supplies.  
  
"Yuk, Wyatt! How do you eat this stuff, coz seriously, pea and spinach baby mush, we need to talk to Piper about your diet," Paige said as she took the baby food pot out of the cupboard and put it on the table while she got Wyatt sat into his high chair. Paige took the pot across the kitchen and stuck it into the microwave for 2 minutes. She took it out and got Wyatt's baby spoon and a bib from his cupboard.  
  
Wyatt had nearly finished it when Leo had orbed into the kitchen, "What did you give him?" Leo asked, "Err, Pea and spinach," Paige told him, "What did they want?" she then asked her brother - in - law "I have a new charge assignment," he replied "Quite an interesting sounding girl actually" He continued  
  
"Oh really?" Piper said as she and Phoebe made their way into the kitchen, in their pyjamas. "Who's this?" Phoebe asked "Some new charge the elders assigned Leo to." Paige filled her big sister in "Don't worry Piper, I love you, not this new charge," he said giving his wife a hug and a quick peck on the cheeks, "Spill then," Piper started, "You know because I want to hear about this "interesting girl,"" she finished. "Well she's got quite an interesting story and so the elders think she need more protection, but they also think that her powers alone can easily match up to the power of three," Leo told the sisters "Oh my God really?" Phoebe said, she really believed in the power of three and also believed that they're more powerful than anything that had ever and every will exist.  
  
"I think we should all sit down," Leo said, leading them all into the sitting room.  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Paige all sat on the large couch together and Leo sat himself on the Armchair.  
  
"So who is she?" Paige asked  
  
"Her name is Morgan Niall, she's a 21 year old, her mother was an Irish Wiccan called Maeve Riordan and her father was Ciaran McEwan." Leo told them the basics "Wait a minute, wait a minute, she's the daughter of THE Ciaran McEwan, that really evil guy who perform like loads of dark magick, and killed lots of other witches?" Paige asked. Leo nodded.  
  
~She's really been doing her homework lately, she needs a job~ Piper thought  
  
"Well if her father was evil, wouldn't she have been raised evil too?" Phoebe asked,  
  
"No, she was adopted, she never met her birth mother, Ciaran had killed her when she was a baby, she's fought so many battles since finding out she was a witch when she was 16, she's had a pretty bad life, when she discovered her heritage, her powers are very great, it only occurs once in like every 5 generations, she's a white Wiccan, she's married to an ex seeker called Hunter Niall and she has a son, Connor."  
  
"Sorry, but a seeker? Boy we really are out the Wiccan loop, we just have powers and kick a little ass with it now and then," Piper said.  
  
"Well a seeker is a member of the international witches council, they would go in search for witches who misuse their powers and they will hand them into the council where they would often get their powers striped."  
  
Leo filled them in on the rest of Morgan's tragic life, of what he knew, from the time she discovered her powers to when she only two years ago, destroyed Cal with her emotions.  
  
"Oh my God, she must be one hell of a witch!" Paige said, after hearing about what's she's faced and how she's reacted to everything.  
  
"Well if she can do all that herself, why does she need a white lighter?" Piper asked "Well, the elders believe that she might not need a white - lighter as much, they think she might need the help from the power of three, she's had all these experiences with evil Wiccans and spirits but they think that soon, she may encounter a real demon, with her strength and powers, she's a real high target like yourselves. She'll need your help." Leo told them  
  
"Have you got a picture of her or something?" Phoebe asked "Well, no but hold on," He orbed away for about 5 minutes and then returned. "I asked the elders you wanted to see what she looked like" Leo said handing them a crystal ball type thing, with Morgan in it, she was holding a little boy who looked about 2, and she was tucking him into his bed, that had a safety gate around it.  
  
The Morgan in the picture looked around, she knew they were watching her, she turned and they saw her looking directly at them. "Oh my God!" Phoebe said "Its her!"  
  
Piper who was the only one who knew what she was on about, "Touch it Phoebe, it might come out now" Phoebe touched the crystal ball, and sure enough she had a reaction of how she normally would when she had a premonition.  
  
"What did you see?" Piper asked "Morgan, with a little baby, not her son Connor, it was a girl, and the source was there." Piper's eyes went wide "Oh no" 


	5. WhiteLighter

A/N hope it don't sound too lame so far, please r+r  
  
Chapter 4: White-Lighter  
  
Morgan carried her overtired son up to his room, and gentle laid him back on the mattress. "Night Connor," she said tucking her son in the bed sheets, she got up to put the bed gate on so he wouldn't fall out of bed, but as soon as she stood up, "Mommy" her son said with a tired smile and his thumb in his mouth. Morgan couldn't help the tears gathering in her eyes. She sat back on the bed and her little boy clutched to her finger.  
  
Soon after he fell asleep, Morgan sensed like a magickal photograph being taken of her, and that she was being watched, she looked all around the room, somebody was scrying for her, but it soon stopped.  
  
She released her finger from her son's grip and fixed the gate onto his bed, she turned on the baby monitor and quietly closed the door and walked quickly down the stairs.  
  
"Hunter, Hunter quick" Hunter poked his head round the kitchen door. "What is it, Morgan?" Hunter asked his love, with an obviously worried expression on his face, as he walked from behind the door into the lounge where Morgan was pacing back and forth.  
  
"What's the matter? Is it Connor? What's wrong?" Hunter quickly asked at once. "I don't know weather it's a bad thing but, when I was tucking Connor in, I felt, I dunno, something scrying for me." "Something as in, not human?" Hunter asked really getting worried now "No, I dunno, I couldn't feel who it was or what it was, I can usually tell, it was done differently to how we do it."  
  
"I can explain that," a voice said from out of nowhere.  
  
A man materialized in a swirl of blue lights in front of them. "W-who are you?" Morgan asked, her hand ready to throw witch fire at the stranger.  
  
The guy threw his hands in the air to defend him self, "It's okay, I'm not evil, I'm not evil!" The stranger told them "Well who are you then? Explain, or you will get this" Morgan told the stranger nodding her hand at a ball of witch fire she had just created, ready to be thrown.  
  
"I'm a White-Lighter, or a guardian angel if you like, I've assigned to protect you, Morgan" the stranger told them,  
  
But after all Morgan had been through, she had lost her ability to trust anyone or anything, she ridded herself of the witch fire and put her fingers on his temples, and searched his mind through a Tàth Meànma.  
  
She him saving lives in the war, she saw him die, she saw him becoming a white-lighter, she saw him fall in love with a very powerful witch, she saw his other charges, she saw him healing a lot of people, and she saw more pictures of this witch, which he had love for, and her sisters and their son.  
  
"Okay, I believe you" Morgan said breaking away from the angel, "what is your name, since you know mine." "My name is Leo" he said, "I'm the white-lighter for the charmed ones, you've probably heard of them" "No sorry," Morgan said but hunter who had remained silent during this encounter "The Charmed ones? You mean THE charmed ones?" Hunter asked Leo Leo nodded "You've heard of them, Hunter?" Morgan asked "Yes, they're really famous among witches, they don't do things out way like hold circles or anything, but they have powers, really strong, like yours and protect innocents, I thought they were a myth though," Hunter told her Leo shook their head, "Nope there, not" Leo said proudly.  
  
"So why do the elders think Morgan needs to be protected after all we've been through, I mean they're a bit late for that aren't they, I mean if she's just as powerful as the charmed ones I think we can protect ourselves?" Hunter asked Leo, feeling proud of his wife at the same time.  
  
"I think you should hear the full story," Leo told the couple everything he knew about them and about what he knows what's going to happen 


	6. Meeting

A/N please, please review!  
  
Chapter 5: Meeting  
  
"They want to meet you," Leo said orbing back into the manor, in front of the charmed sisters. "They?" Piper asked her husband. "Morgan and her husband, Hunter" "Did you tell them the whole story?" Phoebe asked, "even with the premonition?" "Yes, I told them everything we knew" Leo told them. "It's the least we could do, they deserve to know the truth" "I'll get Wyatt, we can't just leave him here" Piper said picking up her son. "Since they have a son too, maybe they will have someone to look after them." Piper suggested.  
  
Piper held her son and took Leo's hand and they orbed out, and Phoebe took Paige's hand and they too orbed out and followed Leo's orb.  
  
The five of them appeared in a quite a large living room with toys scattered everywhere, and on the couch in front of them, sat a young man and a woman.  
  
"Hello, I'm Morgan and this is Hunter." Morgan introduced. "Yes we know, I'm Piper," "And, I'm Phoebe, this is Paige," Phoebe said pointing to herself and her younger sister. "So you're the Charmed one's, I thought you were a myth." Hunter said, the sisters noticed his strong English accent. "Apparently, not" Piper said, which received a look from Paige and Phoebe Morgan started smiling towards Piper's son "Oh, this is Wyatt" Piper said "Would you like me to take him upstairs with my son, or you can put him in Connor's play cot over there, or would you just want to hold him?" Morgan asked "Err, I'll just stick him in here, thank you" she replied sitting her son in the play cot, Hunter got up out of his seat to offer it to anybody; he then gave Wyatt a couple of Connor's toys to keep himself busy.  
  
They all then heard Connor crying through the intercom, "Excuse me," Morgan said,  
  
Morgan disappeared upstairs and within a minute she had come back down with Connor in her arms  
  
"Oh he's cute!" Paige said "and he looks so much like you, Morgan!"  
  
"Would anybody like any tea or anything?" Hunter asked "Please," Leo said as he took a seat on the arm of the couch next to Piper who was sitting on the couch next to her sisters "No thanks" Piper said, Phoebe just shook her head "Thanks" she said "Do you have any soda or anything?" Paige asked "We have diet coke?" Morgan replied, "Yeah that's great thanks" Paige smiled "Yeah, I'll have a diet coke too, please?" Phoebe asked  
  
Hunter left the room to get 3 teas for Himself, Leo and Morgan 2 diet cokes Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"I'm curious, as well as interested, what kind of craft do you do?" Paige asked Morgan  
  
"Well, I'm a reformed Woodbane," Morgan started but got interrupted by Piper "A what?" "A woodbane, Goddess, aren't you witches?" Morgan asked surprised that these famous witches didn't know what a woodbane was  
  
"Well the charmed one's do things differently and out of the loop to other witches, they have extraordinary powers but use them only to fight the forces of evil" Leo informed Morgan  
  
"I'll tell you what then," Morgan said, she disappeared for a few minutes and came back with about 4 books and handed them to Paige "Thank you" Paige said beginning to flip through them, "You seem interested in learning about our craft, these are just the basics, about the laws, the Wiccan rede and the seven clans and other tid- bits like that" Morgan said, smiling at these strangers because she could share her craft with them, yet they have powers of their own.  
  
"Now, I too am curious about your powers, what can you do?" Morgan asked  
  
"Well I can freeze time, and can explode things, its called molecular combustion" Piper said  
  
"Goddess that must be some power," Hunter said walking in with a tray of the drinks, he handed the 2 cokes to Phoebe and Paige and then gave the tea to Leo and Morgan, and then he took his own tea and placed the tray on the coffee table  
  
"Yeah, good for killing a few demons, but unfortunately, it often doesn't work so we need to use the power of three, which does the trick" Piper told them "I get Premonitions and can levitate" Phoebe said "and the half breed other there" she started laughing "Hey!" Paige said "I'm half white-lighter, explains why I can also orb! And I call things to me" Paige said proudly  
  
"Wow, this are some powers, I would like to see them in action" Morgan said impressed  
  
"So we know quite a bit about you Morgan, you sound like quite the witch yourself, I mean having powers as strong as ours, and its like a once in every several generation thing isn't it?" Paige asked  
  
"Yes" Morgan nodded, "Would you like to hold a circle with us?" 


	7. A Simple Wish

A/N I don't no what to say except, please keep reviewing!  
  
Chapter 6: A Simple Wish  
  
Morgan let Hunter lead the circle, he was better then her at it.  
"Okay, if we all just take each others hands and step into the circle  
and I will close it behind us" Hunter said Piper wasn't into all this Wicca crap, as she called it, she had powers for one reason only - to kick some demon ass!  
"Okay this circle will be used to find our inner most desires, wishes  
if you will, we'll meditate in the circle, then call on our powers,  
then we will say what we wish" Hunter explained carefully, as he was  
aware that the charmed ones had not participated in a circle before.  
  
Morgan stood in between Paige and Hunter, on the other side of Hunter was Phoebe then it was Piper and Leo, who had chosen to participate in it anyway, even though he wasn't a witch.  
  
They started to draw up power; Hunter and Morgan chanted the Niall-Riordan power chant, the marital one that was given to them on the day of their hand fasting and the Charmed ones and Leo just continued breathing. Piper was finding it terribly hard to concentrate; she thought this kind of stuff was stupid.  
  
"Now, What is your desire?" Hunter said, his voice seemed to come from  
everywhere and nowhere at once, Morgan, listened to everyone, she knew Piper was having trouble with it, she could tell that she wasn't interested, but she was grateful that she had decided to give it a go and not insult their craft.  
"I wish that was keep all our innocents safe," Phoebe said  
"I wish to find love," Paige said  
"I wish to keep my family safe," Leo said  
"I wish I could learn to appreciate my magic as a gift instead of a  
burden," Piper said, which got a look from her sisters to say that was  
sweet Honey, for they knew it must have took a lot of courage for  
Piper to admit something like that  
"I wish I knew what we were facing and that we could defeat it" Morgan  
said, and then finally it was Hunters turn.  
"I wish that no evil, would every bother harm us again"  
  
Morgan felt a tear in the corner of her eye, he was right, it just never seemed to end, they had enough and wanted a normal life without being attacked, but then again, how must Piper feel? Demons attack them, constantly. It must be terrible for her, it must be why she doesn't see her powers as gift, and it was constantly getting her almost killed.  
  
When they had finished the circle, everybody had a newfound respect for one another.  
  
"Will you be stopping here tonight?" Morgan asked  
"No, Thank you," Piper said "we can orb in and out, if you need us,  
just call for Leo and we'll be straight over, we'll also be here in  
the morning anyway, we need a plan to stop the source, we think our  
strongest spell won't be enough, it looks as if this source has been  
in hiding for a while gathering powers and getting stronger, its going  
to be tough, but not impossible."  
"True," Leo continued, "If you've got the charmed ones and Morgan, who  
is equally as powerful, then maybe we could just pull it off"  
  
Everyone went silent, thinking who this new source could be, for all Morgan and Hunter knew, it could be Selene, or Ciaran or Cal, or quite possible someone - or something, else. 


	8. Promise

A/N All will be revealed soon :D! Please review  
  
Chapter 7: Promise  
  
"Piper, he's got to be pretty powerful, if he's been in hiding for so  
long he must gathered plenty of powers by now, he's smart not to come after us yet," Phoebe said as the group orbed back into the manor.  
  
Paige started to laugh at a stressed out Piper.  
"What, Paige? I've got enough on at the minute for you to start  
laughing at me!" Piper nearly growled  
"Well you're obviously stressed," Paige continued laughing, "Missing something are we?" Piper still didn't understand. ~Why would I be missing anything?~ Piper thought, but then she got it, finally  
"Oooh! Wyatt! Leo, Leo quick, quick, quick!" Piper shouted which sent  
her husband orbing out again to fetch their son back from Hunter and  
Morgan's  
  
When he returned with Wyatt in his arms Piper took him and put him to sleep, then they all marched into the attic and she flicked through the book of shadows.  
"Err, Piper? What are you doing?" Paige asked  
"I'm trying to see if there's a demon in here that we haven't  
vanquished that could be strong enough to take on the role of the source." And then from what we know on here we're gonna make a potion and vanquish his sorry ass and end this once and for all!" Piper spat  
  
Both Phoebe and Paige were concerned now,  
"Piper, Honey, if the source is in fact in there, which I think he  
isn't, we'll not be able to use the book for answers for how to vanquish him, he'll be too powerful" Phoebe said  
  
Piper slammed the book shut, and sat on an old antique couch that was in the attic, which belonged to their ancestor P. Russell. And she started crying.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Paige asked  
"Everything! Its just everything, I want it to stop, how can I not  
think of my powers as a burden if I keep getting attacked all the time because of them, I just want it to stop! I want a normal life again with Leo and Wyatt, and no more attacks, then I might even consider going Wicca, you it might be cool to have a coven with Morgan and Hunter and hold circles every week, and just be, normal, Hunter and Morgan are sick of being attacked as well and they don't even have to face what we do!"  
"But Honey, its our birthright, Morgan was just born an extremely  
powerful witch and its made her a target for evil, they want her powers just like they want ours. But what Morgan's faced in the past, were all evil witches and spirits, she's not faced a demon yet, which is why it is so important we help her." Phoebe told her sister and gave her a hug.  
  
Leo took Pipers hand, excused himself and Piper for a moment, and led her to their bedroom.  
"Look, Piper, we'll all get through this you know, you, me, Wyatt and  
your sisters, we get through it all together and we'll face what we must come against and fight it and defeat it," Leo started but was interrupted by a noise outside their door,  
  
"Oof Paige! Get off me," they overheard Phoebe say as quiet as she  
could  
"Sorry, they're pretty quiet I can't hear anything" Paige said  
"anyway, we are we listening to them, you know, anyway?"  
"Eww! Paige, we're not, they're not! Leo's gonna do one of his really  
cute speeches" Phoebe informed her  
"Oh, Okay!" Paige said  
"Now, Ssh!"  
  
Piper opened the door and her two little sisters fell into the room, as they had been leaning on the door.  
  
"Uh oh!" Paige said "Busted"  
"Yeah, busted, now shoo! Private conversation here!"  
"Sorry" They both said simultaneously and then walked off.  
  
Piper walked back over to the bed where Leo was sitting as well as laughing, Piper shot him a false evil glare.  
  
"As I was saying" Leo started again when he finished laughing, "When  
we do defeat it we'll most likely have to face more, but I will always be here, right by your side, and I promise I'll love you forever and always. But I also promise that one day, we'll settle down, no more demons, no more attacks, just you, me and Wyatt, and we'll have a normal family - a normal life" Leo smiled at his wife,  
  
He reached into his sock drawer and pulled out a little jewellery box and opened it to reveal a gorgeous gold claddagh ring, when Piper saw it she was shocked, it was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen.  
"Leo, its gorgeous, but why? You proposed to me before," she joked  
"This is a promise ring I guess," Leo told her "I promise you that one  
day, we'll have a normal life together," Leo slipped the ring onto  
Piper's finger  
  
Piper began to cry again, the sat on the bed holding each other for hours it seemed. 


	9. Bron

A/N we meet the source in this chapter, and there's a surprise in store for phoebe, but no it isn't Cole! Please review!  
  
Chapter 8: Bron  
  
"Sire, we have performed spells and charms on you since you were a  
baby, technically you should be nearly 3 years old but we've made you  
grow, you are now the equivalent to a 25 year old male but you have  
more power's than anyone could even imagine"  
  
Bron looked bored, he'd heard this so many times, so what if he was supposed to be only three, who cares, all that matters now is that he's not, and he has power, he is the rightful heir to the thrown and it was his coronation that evening.  
  
"We have prepared you, and your powers are in full potential, you are  
ready, not even the charmed one's can stop you now!"  
  
Bron looked at the upper level demon, who had found him and raised him, he was like a father to him.  
  
"Oh Andres, Andres, Andres, I am really grateful you found me and  
raised my and helped me to receive the thrown of the underworld, but I  
must tell you something," Bron told his mentor  
"What would that be your evilness?" Andres asked, obviously ass  
kissing Bron which he really hated  
"You didn't do all this for me, did you Andres?" He accused but Bron wouldn't let Andres answer "You found me and sensed great powers coming off me in waves didn't you, you thought you could be the new source's right hand man, didn't you Andres?"  
"Yes, Sir" Andres hung his head  
"Anyway Andres, as it so happens, I am not foolish enough to go for  
the charmed one's yet, I have inherited some of their, qualities, powers as well as their intelligence but, its not time to take them all, I have a better idea."  
  
"Sir, you must be careful, you are the heir to a family of witches as  
well as the heir to the underworld, you must be careful, you still may have a conscience or a good side, this will be a liability," Andres told him  
  
"Yes, I know, I think I may pay my mother and her sisters a visit  
soon," Bron informed him  
"Andres what is my mothers name again?" Bron asked, "I need more Information about her to get closer to her"  
"Phoebe, sir, Phoebe Halliwell, and you're father impregnated her when  
he was the source, his name is Cole Turner, but he has been vanquished" Andres told him "and may I just asked sir, if your not going to kill the charmed one's yet, why do you want to get close to Phoebe and what is your plan?"  
  
"They think I'm dead you know," Bron laughed, "When they destroyed a  
lot of the upper level demons my fathers seer, I was within her at the time, but I wasn't destroyed, I just reappeared after they left, you see, fate wanted me, it had a use for me, and it is to destroy all good"  
  
"Sir, I beg you pardon, I know all this, I want to no of your plan"  
Andres pleaded  
  
"There's another witch, her name is Morgan Niall, she is the daughter  
of Ciaran MacEwan, although she is not evil, but she possesses powers  
that are just as powerful as the power of three, maybe in fact more  
powerful, I need her powers, if I have all these powers and the powers  
that belong to Morgan, nothing could stop me! I will be invincible!  
But I wish not to kill my mother, just her sisters, my mother will be  
evil with me here" Bron laughed  
  
Andres Laughed too, he knew it was an excellent plan, he was positive that Bron would be the most Powerful being that had ever existed, and he Andres, would be his right hand man.  
  
"Andres? Remember the talk we had a bit ago? About wanting to stand by  
my side, on the side of great power?"  
"Yes, sir why?" Andres asked confused  
"Because its not going to happen, instead, it'll be better if you  
just, died" Bron threw out his wrist and launched a fireball at Andres and he was then vanquished.  
  
"About time, he's shut up! He was really beginning to annoy me" 


	10. Coming Into Power

A/N please, please review, I work hard on these and don't get many reviews!  
  
Chapter 9: Coming into Power  
  
Morgan was carrying her son downstairs really early the next morning, Connor started rubbing his eyes and was about to cry, Morgan didn't know what happened but she then knew that she and Connor had finally bonded, he seemed to behave equally around both Hunter and Morgan.  
  
"Ssh, Connor" Morgan whispered to her son gently and started bouncing  
him  
in her arms "You don't want to wake your daddy do you, he's a very,  
very busy daddy at the minute and he's tired"  
  
Morgan put her fingers to her lips and wiggled her eyebrows, which made him giggle, but he suddenly sneezed and a dish on the sideboard blew up.  
  
"What the hell was that? Did you do that Connor?" Morgan asked but she  
knew he was only two years old, one. He couldn't talk and two. He  
didn't have powers yet.  
  
Connor just did his cute baby laugh, and started chewing on his hands. But Morgan was convinced that he had exploded the dish when he sneezed, it wasn't just a big coincidence, and after all, there were no coincidences.  
  
"Hunter!" Morgan shouted as she ran up the stairs with her son  
bouncing around in her arms.  
  
Hunter jolted upright in bed, "What? What's wrong? Are we being attacked?" He asked on full alert now.  
  
Morgan had no idea how he could be wide-awake as soon as he woke up, it just wasn't natural.  
  
"I don't know but I think, Connor's an early starter too, I think he  
just used a power!"  
Morgan said looking sincerely into her husband's eyes  
"That's impossible," Hunter, said looking from Morgan to his son with  
disbelief  
"What did he do?" Hunter asked  
"Well I was sitting on the kitchen counter holding Connor about to  
sort his breakfast and then he sneezed and a dish that had been left  
there overnight just exploded!" Morgan recalled  
  
Hunter still couldn't believe it, Morgan only came into power when she was 16 after her first circle with his bastard half brother Cal, but she was pretty powerful and could do lots of things that even initiated witches couldn't do, and she was really new to it all, but Connor? He hasn't even taken part in a circle yet, he was too young, and he would have to wait until he was at least 5! It was just too unbelievable, but when he thought about him and compared him to his mother, it wasn't so unbelievable.  
  
"I believe you" Hunter said finally, "but its just too dangerous for a  
two year old to be playing with powers like that, if you said he  
exploded something just by sneezing, goddess knows what else he could  
do,"  
  
Morgan thought a minute, that exploding power sounded a little familiar to Pipers powers, wasn't it she who too could explode things? She needed to talk to her. She may be the only one to help her son.  
  
"Leo!" Morgan shouted  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm calling Leo, Piper too has that exploding power, maybe she can  
help, LEO!" she shouted once again  
  
An instant later Leo appeared in some faded jeans an improperly fastened shirt and had bare feet.  
  
"Sorry, I was in bed" Leo said,  
"Never mind that," Morgan said, "I need to speak with Piper"  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned  
"Just get Piper, please," Morgan demanded, Hunter just nodded him  
along  
  
Leo orbed out and back in again with a half awake Piper and a pair of lilac silk pyjamas.  
  
"What!" she asked brushing Leo of her arm, but then she realised where  
she was, and it wasn't in San Francisco  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She looked at Morgan who was two not dressed yet, she was wearing a football jersey and a pair of Hunters boxers and Hunter was in a pair of blue and white-striped pyjamas, she then glanced at her own husband who was improperly dressed.  
  
"Its Connor," Morgan said, "He sneezed"  
"You got me out of bed for that, people sneeze all the time, its  
common knowledge, if you two don't sneeze you should seriously see a  
doctor, Come on honey lets go" Piper said tugging on Leo's arm  
"Piper, you don't understand" Morgan continued "When he sneezed, a  
dish exploded, and I figured that's your power, you might help"  
"Oh okay, that does give you a reason to wake me, but why is that such  
a problem? Wyatt can use his powers"  
  
Hunter decided to fill her in.  
  
"Well you're the charmed ones, its expected from Wyatt, but Wiccans  
can't use powers or magick until after their first circle, which is  
normally 5 years old, Connor is too young, he's not participated in a  
circle before and even children who do receive their powers when  
they've had a circle its nowhere near as powerful as that until  
they're initiated, in fact for most witches, they're not that powerful  
even when they are initiated, Connor is coming into his powers now,  
and its way too soon." 


	11. The Seer

A/N okay peeps sorry I'm not updating as fast as I normally would but my comp is knackered (broke in British lol) and the only chance to update is on the school computers during my free lessons so sorry guys!!! Anyways please review  
  
Chapter 10: The Seer  
  
"Well? What do you see?" Bron was impatient; he was waiting to hear  
news from the seer. Bron had sensed a lot of powers from Piper's son and Morgan's son and he wanted to know more about them, they could be a lot of help in his take over.  
  
"Patient Bron," the seer told him when she had finished watching her  
visions.  
"Did you see the children?" Bron yelled; he needed to know.  
"I saw another three, another powerful triangle, Wyatt, Conner and  
Moira" the seer informed him  
"Moira? Who is Moira? Is she the daughter from another witch?" Bron  
asked, he patience was running low.  
"Moira, will be Morgan's new daughter, she is pregnant the three of  
them together will be extremely powerful, greater than the charmed  
ones ever were, the are the Blessed ones, it seems as though Melinda  
Warren the ancestor of the charmed ones, the very first witch in their  
line never told of this prophecy as it may be a danger to them." The  
seer said thoughtfully  
  
Bron paced around the room looking thoughtful, ~what strengths and powers do they have?~ he thought, but as if the seer read his mind, she told him.  
  
"They all inherit all of the charmed ones powers, but they have a few  
more to boost.  
Connor has the power to control time, molecular combustion, and to  
shape shift, just like his mother can.  
Wyatt, half white-lighter and half witch has the power of  
premonitions, levitation and, Mind warping or Dream walking - meaning  
he can sometimes make people think they doing or seeing something that  
aren't for example and he can venture into peoples dreams."  
  
Bron smiled ~yes, they are powerful witches, indeed~ he thought.  
  
"What about this Moira?" Bron asked sharply  
"Well she appears to be the most strongest, she had telekinesis,  
astral projection and she can control the elements, which is a pretty  
powerful power to have" the seer said, her eyes widening at the  
thought of having these powers for herself.  
  
There was something missing Bron knew, "Well, I understand how Wyatt has these powers, but why does Connor and Moira?"  
  
"Morgan is also a descendant of Melinda Warren, Melinda had two  
daughters, One who Married into good powers, the other married a  
MacEwan and became evil, this sister was cast aside and was rejected  
from the family, but later down the line, when they came to Morgan who  
is good, the prophecy split into the two families" The seer said after  
looking into the future for the answer.  
"So, you telling me that these two families are cousins" Bron Laughed,  
"Yes" the seer, confirmed, "It would explain Morgan's strong powers"  
  
Well that's the plan then, Bron thought; he was going to turn the three children evil, to be the Blessed ones on the side of evil. The plan was brilliant, they would work with him and make him more powerful than Bron had ever dreamed  
  
"Excellent" Bron said 


	12. Dreams and Binding

A/N what do you think? Dreams are represented in the hash mark #  
Review please  
  
Chapter 11: Dreams and Binding  
  
That night Morgan and Piper shared the same dream.  
  
# Morgan was in her back yard again; Hunter and Connor were at the  
swings again.  
The sun was scorching Morgan's back, and yet again the little girl who  
Morgan recognised as her future daughter Moira was holding her hand.  
The icy green eyes and the white-blonde ringlets hung loosely around  
her fair skinned face, making her look so much like Hunter.  
"Mommy, play with me, please!" Moira led her mother to the swings, she  
sat on the seat and Morgan began to push her.  
Piper, Leo and Wyatt orbed into the yard. Wyatt, Connor and Moira all  
ran to be together in a circle, they all held hands and span round in  
a circle, and from out of nowhere, a bright blue light shone around  
them, "Blessed" the whisper from a woman's voice sounded around their  
ears.  
The woman appeared in front of them, she had long wavy golden blonde  
hair to her waist; she wore a headdress of daisies in her hair and a  
long white gown.  
Piper recognised her as Melinda Warren, her ancestor, she had seen her  
before, both she and Morgan step forward.  
"My Darling daughters," she said "How you've grown, the time has come  
for you to know the truth, you're families are cousins, you are both  
my descendants, and your children will the most powerful witches the  
world has ever known, they will have powers, stronger and bigger then  
your own, they're the Blessed ones."  
Piper and Morgan understood what they were being told and they  
simultaneously nodded their heads.  
Melinda Warren disappeared and the Piper and Morgan shared a hug#  
  
Morgan shot up in bed, she tried to think about what she had learned, she was the charmed ones cousin, and their children and Moira, when she was born, will be the most powerful witches ever, to be known as the blessed ones.  
  
She awoke Hunter and told him about the dream she just had, and half way through telling him, Piper and Leo orbed into their room.  
  
"Sorry for barging in but Piper-" Leo started until Piper cut him off  
"Did you just dream what I just dreamt?" Piper asked Morgan.  
"Yes, I think so, but I just can't believe it!" Morgan cried  
"Err, do you think you could tell us what is going on?" Leo asked his  
wife raising an eyebrow.  
"I'll tell you what," Hunter said, "Why don't you and Piper go down  
into the kitchen and help yourselves to a cup of tea and some  
breakfast if you like, while we get dressed, we'll be down in the  
minute and then we'll talk."  
  
Minutes later Morgan and Hunter joined Piper and Leo downstairs in the kitchen. Morgan, who was carrying Connor, put him in his baby seat and made him his breakfast and fed him.  
  
"Morgan, if you so concerned, why don't you just bind Connors powers?"  
Leo suggested  
  
Morgan's eyes looked wide and horrified, thinking of that binding spell Cal cast on her, more than once.  
  
"No, love" Hunter said, "Their a pain free potion too, once you can  
use on Connor safely"  
"Oh, right" Morgan said relaxing "okay, can you do that?" Morgan asked  
Piper  
"Sure, Paige is unemployed so she makes bottles of potions in advance  
that we have the recipes for and we now have loads, I'm sure they'll  
be a binding one in their somewhere. Leo, go find it please, then  
we'll tell you what's going on" Piper reasoned with her confused  
husband.  
  
He orbed out, and the others waited for his return to start speaking again, while they were waiting, Morgan continued to feed Connor, but he reused to eat any more, but Morgan kept trying, she had the spoon of baby mush in front of his face.  
"NO!" he yelled and the bowl with his food in exploded, allowing  
Morgan to get covered in mush and pieces of the plastic bowl went  
everywhere, all over the floor  
"LEO! Hurry up!" Piper shouted.  
"Bloody hell, Morgan" Hunter shouted, "I wasn't sure weather I  
believed you before but, Jesus, that's some power!"  
  
Leo orbed into the kitchen holding a vile with a green potion in it, labelled "Binding potion"  
  
"Thank you!" Piper said  
  
She snatched the vile from his hand, Morgan got one of Connor's juice cups from the cupboard and Piper poured the contents from the vile into the cup, Morgan then put the lid back on and handed it to Connor who drank it up.  
  
"Now will you PLEASE tell us what the hell is going on?" Leo asked 


	13. Skye

A/N I know the story is pretty poor and I am updating as fast as I can but hey I'm having fun writing it! Please read and review  
  
Chapter 12: Skye.  
  
"Wow, cousins that's pretty big to take in, but not completely  
unbelievable. Does explain Morgan's huge powers, I mean a descendant  
from Melinda Warren, a Riordon Belwicket princess and a MacEwan,  
Luckily the goodness in her balanced out the evil from her father."  
  
Leo paced the room, understanding what he had just been told.  
  
"So Morgan, How long have you known your expecting?" Phoebe asked  
"Not long a couple of days, I just haven't really had the time to  
think about it, what with all these bombshells dropping on us from  
everywhere" Morgan answered half lost in her own thought.  
  
"Well you both better deal with it, you both remembered what happened  
last time"  
  
The Charmed sisters heard a strangers voice from the doorway, she sounded English like Hunter.  
  
"Skye!" Morgan rushed to the door to greet her cousin-in-law they gave  
each other a soft hug and they walked through into the living room.  
"Skye how was Australia?" Hunter asked  
"Hot, very hot"  
"I didn't even sense you come in"  
"Well I wanted to surprise you" Skye replied and as soon as she walked  
into the room, she stopped and saw 4 unfamiliar people.  
"Don't worry Skye, they're friends" Hunter confirmed  
"It's a long story and I'm sure Hunter would love to fill you in right  
Honey?" Morgan ushered them out into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh Morgan by the way," Skye called, Morgan turned to look at her  
"Congrats on the sprog" Skye winked and Morgan gave her a smile.  
  
Morgan walked back into the room, and sat on the armchair, Piper, Leo and Phoebe all shared the couch and Paige was on the floor playing with Connor.  
  
"Who was that?" Piper asked  
"That was Skye, Hunters cousin." Morgan answered.  
  
Morgan was about to speak again but was interrupted by Paige.  
  
"No, no, no Connor, don't eat that sweetie! It'll make you poorly"  
Paige took the tiny little plastic toy gun from a soldier doll out of  
Connors stubby fingers as he was about to put it in his mouth, which  
made Connor start crying. Paige who was a bit upset over the fact she had made the child cry gave him a multi coloured ball that stopped him crying and he started giggling again.  
  
"She's good with children," Morgan spoke to Piper.  
"Yeah she's always with little Wyatt here" She replied as she tickled  
his chin while in Leos arms.  
"Okay, we've got to come up with a plan, a spell, a potion or  
something to stop this new source." Morgan said "I don't want to live  
my life in fear and danger anymore."  
"I don't mean to be rude here Morgan, but if this Blessed prophecy is  
true, then you will have to live you life in fear, Demons will sense  
the children's power and you will get attacked a lot, you need a lot  
more protection than just a binding spell its not going to be enough."  
Leo told her.  
  
Hunter and Skye heard what Leo told Morgan as the walked into the living room. Hunter sat on the arm of the armchair Morgan was on and put his arm around her.  
  
"Right, I'm all caught up now, what do we do?" Skye asked the group. 


	14. Visit

A/N please keep reviewing, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 13: Visit  
  
"You can't pull it off, you've not been given your full source powers  
yet the mission could be suicide." The seer told a non-listening Bron.  
"I don't care I need to see them, I need to understand some of the  
good that may lie inside me!" Bron yelled.  
  
Bron listened no more; he disappeared from the room in flames.  
  
"They'll know who he is now, his future will be short lived" The seer  
got back to her half made potion, "This I cannot tolerate"  
  
Bron appeared on the doorstep of the Niall residence, and was about to knock on the door when it opened; a tall thin white-blonde haired woman greeted him.  
  
"Can I help you?" Skye said sending out her senses to read the  
stranger.  
  
Bron noticed her strong English accent.  
  
"Yes, you can help me, I'm looking for Morgan Niall" Bron said just as  
sharply and Skye had spoken to him.  
  
Skye couldn't pick up much, only that he was a half witch he seemed to be able to block out the rest of him so Skye could get no more, which was weird because half witches never usually had powers or much of them anyway. She looked at his appearance, he was very nice looking, he had a tanned complexion, gorgeous brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes that looked familiar some how.  
  
"Who's here Skye?" Morgan didn't sense much either so she came to  
check out what's going on.  
"Oh sorry, I'm Bron, and I was looking for you and the charmed sisters  
actually"  
"Friend or foe?" Morgan asked Skye  
"I can't tell, but he's half witch"  
  
Morgan glanced at the stranger and she too saw the familiarity in his eyes.  
  
"Have we met before?" Morgan asked  
"No, you know I get that all the time, I just have one of those faces  
I guess"  
  
Morgan kept her eyes on Bron for a while, he seemed suspicious, "Come in"  
"Thank you"  
  
"Morgan? Do you have any - who the hell are you?" Piper quickly  
changed what she was saying when she saw the stranger.  
"I'm Bron"  
"You're Bron" Piper repeated  
"Yes, I need you help, as the charmed ones"  
"The charmed ones" Piper repeated again  
"Yes"  
"Morgan, who is this? And have I seen you before?" Piper asked  
changing her questions from Morgan to Bron.  
"Just one of those faces" Morgan gave a glance towards Piper as if to  
say keep an eye on him.  
  
Phoebe walk through from the circle room, "I found the mud root!" she looked up and screamed when she saw the stranger.  
  
"Cole! Who are you! What do you want with us?" Phoebe could tell he  
was evil.  
  
~Damn my covers been blown~ Bron thought, he laughed.  
  
"Hello mother," Bron said to Phoebe.  
"Mother?" Paige said walking in "You're like twenty!"  
"Yes, in body and mind but technically I'm about three, and I am the  
son of you, Phoebe Halliwell the witch and Cole Turner the former  
source of all evil"  
"But, but, but your dead"  
"Says who?"  
  
Bron noticed Morgan walking out into the kitchen, "Stop!" he commanded  
  
Morgan turn and stood still on the spot, Bron launched a blast of  
green light toward Morgan, it hit her in the abdomen and it knocked  
her down.  
  
Bron looked at his mother, "soon" he simply said, and then he flamed  
out.  
  
Piper looked at her sister "Holy Crap" 


	15. Revealing Evil

A/N please review  
  
Chapter 14: Revealing evil  
  
"Who or What the hell was that?" Hunter demanded from the other people in the room, he had sent Skye to go and calm down Wyatt and Connor who had begun to cry.  
  
Hunter tried to wake up the unconscious Morgan, "Morgan, Love wake up" he shook her gently, "Dammit!" he yelled in his broad British accent. "Tell me now, who was that?" He shouted.  
  
"Leo, Honey can you try heal Morgan, we'll take Hunter into the living room and -" "You will do no such thing, I'm staying with Morgan until she awakes I want to be here for her when she opens her eyes" Hunter cut Piper off, "Now you" Hunter began again pointing at Leo "You do what you do to heal her!"  
  
Leo placed his hands over Morgan's wound, "You guys, nothing is happening, I've healed the open wound but I think the blast also contained a spell, like a paralysis on Morgan but its doing something to the baby" Leo said standing up.  
  
Hunter knelt down and then he placed his hands on her stomach and closed his eyes and concentrated for a long while.  
  
"What is he doing?" Piper asked Leo, who gave her a small shrug as a response, "Its fascinating isn't it, I mean look at the things that these Wiccans do" Paige said looking impressed.  
  
"I can teach you some if you like, I mean after all your witches too," Skye said walking in, "But after all this of course," she said with a frown.  
"Yeah, that'd be so cool" Paige replied.  
"Where are the children?" Piper asked not looking up from Hunter and Morgan.  
"I've took them upstairs and put them to sleep."  
"Skye, what exactly is Hunter doing?" Paige asked  
"I'm not sure yet, but I'll ask him a sec, I'll just send him a witch message instead of talking to him like this and breaking his concentration"  
  
A moment later Skye heard a faint reply from Hunter inside her head, Skye then turned to the Charmed sisters and Leo, "He's trying to see what effect the blast has done to the baby, he said it's a complex spell and he's trying to get it to reveal itself and then hopefully he can unravel it"  
  
Maybe five or ten minutes later Hunter broke away from Morgan and stood up, "Leo can you orb her onto my bed please," Leo nodded and did so.  
  
The rest of the room looked at Hunter expectantly, he just stared back until Leo orbed in "There has been a spell put on the baby," Hunter sighed "Its to turn Moira evil, and then it too will slowly turn Connor and Wyatt evil. I couldn't unravel it, its just too complicated." "It will also turn Morgan evil," Phoebe said softly, "I should know, its going to be hard on her, that baby inside her - if its changing evil, it will to corrupt Morgan."  
  
Hunter and Skye gave them all a hard look.  
  
"Okay," Hunter said, "I want to know who that was back there and I want to know what you know, if he hurts Morgan or my baby I swear to the goddess I -"  
  
"Hunter, you're right you deserve an explanation," Phoebe said,  
"Thank you," Hunter sighed, "now what is going on?"  
"That was Bron, my son, we think"  
"What! You son but you're barely old enough to be his big sister never  
mind his mum!" Hunter cried out  
"I know, we think some demon took him in a performed some spell to  
make him grow up or something. You see, about three years ago, I was  
married to an ex- half-demon called Cole Turner, and somehow when we  
vanquished the source at that time, his powers transferred into Cole,  
and he had an evil plot to impregnate me with his evil heir, but we  
thought it was vanquished, obviously not."  
  
Both Hunter and Skye stood staring at her wide-eyed and open mouthed, "Well what about this Cole person, he might have something to do with it"  
"Na-ah! He's good and dead now," Paige smiled  
"Yeah this time he is!" Piper laughed but saw the cousins confused gazes "it's a long story, well two long stories actually, lets just say he had a thing for cheating death" both Paige and Piper laughed, "Guy's please, this is serious now, its gonna be bad this time, if it's the heir to the underworld and half witch he really is powerful, and now with Morgan out of the picture -" "Were gonna need all the help we can get" Piper finished.  
  
Paige's eyes flashed, and she bounced on the spot for a second, "Ooh, ooh idea people!" 5 pairs of eyes gazed at her "Hunter do you and Skye have a few more local witch friends?" 


	16. Corrupted

A/N keep reviewing please, if it's to confusing and it doesn't make sense in some places, sorry! Its coz I rush things!  
  
Chapter 15: Corrupted.  
  
"So who's coming?" Skye asked  
"Well us lot obviously, Alyce and the rest of Starlocket, Kithic,  
Alwyn, Killian who we have got to come over from Scotland with his new  
wife she's a Wydenkell and Da"  
"Where is he at the minute coz he's still travelling right?" "Yeah  
he's still travelling, I think he's in Singapore this week, but he's  
cutting it short to help."  
"Where are the others? Well Morgan's still in that coma thing, and  
Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Wyatt are back in their Manor in San  
Francisco, gone to get supplies I think." Hunter told his dear cousin  
  
Skye began to laugh "What?" Hunter asked "When things go down like this, when DOESN'T Morgan go into a coma or get badly injured, its getting ridiculous, she needs a break from it all, and now with the kido's getting the blessed job, its going to worse for you all." Skye saw the change in his face and gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
"PIPER!" Paige called from the attic "WHAT!" she called back up from  
Wyatt's nursery, "DO WE HAVE ANY MORE OF THOSE LITTLE CRYSTALS FOR THE  
DEMON CAGES?" Paige yelled, "I HAVE A FEELING WE MAY NEED MORE, YOU'VE  
MOVED EVERYTHING AROUND AND I CAN'T FIND THE CANDLES AND SOME OF MY  
PRE-MADE POTIONS!" Piper walked into the attic to save Paige from more  
shouting "I alphabetised, its much more tidy, we can find everything  
when we want and need it" Piper said with a hint of sarcasm hitting at  
Paige, as it was normally her playing with their Wiccan supplies and  
she never puts it the right place. "I could find it when I put it away  
before" Paige pouted, "Some in the trunk and some downstairs in the  
cabinets," Piper told her.  
  
Paige ran downstairs to get some of her strongest offensive and defensive potions "Hey Pheebs!" Paige cried as she brushed past her, Phoebe walked into the attic, "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?" Piper smiled sweetly at her sister, "I'm okay, I guess, its just so much to take in, I have a son, he is the source, and those words just keep rotating through my head," Phoebe sat on a couple of cushions that were in a heap on the floor, "Do you think you'd be able to vanquish him?" "Yeah, its not like I know him, or he's grown up with me or he's, well, good, it's just, I still can't believe he's alive."  
  
"Hello, Love" Morgan walked downstairs in a slinky, sexy gown "Morgan listen to me! Okay, listen! That baby inside you is turning evil because of that blast to the baby from Bron! And because the baby is evil, you'll turn evil and when it's born so will Wyatt and Connor!" Hunter tried to make his beloved understand, "But I've never felt better, Love I feel so much sexier and so much more confident, its great, I am great" Morgan had plastered her face in dark Make up, she was wearing dark brown eye shadow, thick black eyeliner and lots of mascara, yup Hunter thought, the baby has already begun to corrupt her.  
"Don't feel bad for me Hunter, I'm okay!"  
"No, Morgan you're not, that baby inside you is turning you evil"  
"So," Morgan started to get even closer.  
  
But before she did something stupid Hunter muttered a spell, which made her collapse onto the floor in a deep sleep.  
  
"What happened in here?" Skye asked walking through seeing Morgan in a heap on the floor, "I just got the first taste of evil Morgan, I did a "Sleeping beauty" spell on her" Hunter told her. Just then Hunter felt a prickle on the back of his next "Alwyn" he said, he rushed to the door to open it for his little sister, and her fiancée non-witch from Kithic Matt Adler, "Hullo Alwyn, Matt, how are you both" "Fine thanks brother dearest!" Alwyn smiled cheerfully "I'm good cheers mate" Matt said "Woah, what happened in here?" Matt asked seeing Morgan on the floor, "Its started," Hunter replied.  
  
About an hour later, everyone had turned up, Paige, Piper, Phoebe and Leo were the last to Orb in, Piper was carrying a huge bag of stuff and Paige was carrying a huge book which Hunter thought must have been their book of shadows.  
  
"Is everybody ready?" Hunter asked "Its time for the Gathering" 


	17. Gathering

A/N this one is going to be shorter than the last coz I'm running out of ideas now, after this one I think I might do a Buffy fic coz who doesn't like a good Buffy fic LOL!  
  
Chapter 16: Gathering  
  
"Bron, you don't have long, you've ruined the plan by revealing who you are to the witches, now you may have reached you demise, I suggest you stay out of their way or they will destroy you" The seer didn't want him to fail, he was her way into royalty in the underworld and he was going to ruin her plan, "Seer be silent, that child Morgan is carrying, is turning her evil, I will be reborn in that child if I fail, Morgan will help me" Bron was beginning to get extremely tired with the seer telling how to work, he is the source, not her "Don't be foolish, the good in her is fighting to the top, it will overpower the child's corruption eventually, even if it doesn't, how can she be of any help to you if she's in an extremely powerful slumber spell you fool!" "FOOL! Seer how dare you call me a fool!" Bron yelled "I'm sorry your darkness! But they will destroy you," "Not if I destroy them first! I'm re-writing the future!" "Please! I beg you don't do this Sire!" The Seer pleaded  
"No more seer, I'm fed up of you!" Bron threw back his arm and  
launched a fireball at the seer and she went up in flames.  
  
Everyone was gathered in the circle room; despite the smallness of the room and the amount of witches in there everyone seemed to fit in the room nicely.  
  
"So Niall, what's the plan?" Killian, Morgan's half brother asked  
"Well its because Morgan's not able to participate for the reason  
being so many of you are here, so I thought we'd summon him here first  
with a spell complements to Da, trap in some crystal cage then there's  
a spell the charmed ones and I have written" Hunter told him,  
"hopefully with all of us witches here, even though some of you aren't  
blood witches, I think it will vanquish him"  
"That's a good plan and everything Niall but how does that spell go?"  
"I'll tell you!" Paige offered, I was originally written for just our  
family but we changed it a little and we've also combined a few other  
of our most powerful spells into it, here goes achem ~~ In this night  
and on this hour we call upon the sacred power, come now to us, we ask  
of thee, spirits from the other side, help us please, we ask of thee,  
cross now the great divide, we call on witches that have past, to help  
our spell come through and last, join our magickal strength and force,  
to defeat the evil source.~~"  
  
A few of a circle started clapping and agreed it sounded like a good strong spell, and that it was also a good idea to call on the spirits of all good witches to help. It should work.  
Paige took a bow, "Do you want to hear the summoning spell, if tell  
you it now, it won't work, not until we all join in, because its not  
powerful enough if I do it alone"  
"Okay" said a few of the members  
"Go for it," said a very nice looking man about Paige's age, she  
didn't know who he was, but she was definitely going to find out after  
all of this.  
"Okay, this is the summoning spell, hopefully it will work because  
were using another summoning spell from a really strong demon that  
we've already vanquished," Paige shot Phoebe a quick apologetic look,  
Phoebe knew what that meant, they were using the summoning spell they  
used to have for Cole's old demon half, Balthazor.  
"Here it is, ~~ Magick forces black and white, reaching out through  
space and light, be he far or be he near bring us the source of evil  
here! ~~ Okay, is everybody fixed into the circle?" Paige asked,  
"Hold on Paige, I've just got to add a few more protection spells  
around, would everyone just help me out here?" Hunter started drawing  
sigils in the air and a few others did. "Right I think we've done  
here, everybody ready?" Hunter asked the large crowd, to which he got  
a nod from everyone.  
"Okay lets Start."  
  
Everybody slipped into their meditative state, and began the summoning spell, four crystals were set out in the middle of the circle and their plan was to summon him right into it.  
  
Everyone started chanting the spell  
  
"Magick forces black and white, reaching out through space and light, be he far or be he near bring us the source of evil here"  
  
A huge gust of wind whirled through the room, and sure enough there was the source of all evil, Phoebe's son, Bron he appeared into the crystal cage. 


	18. Vanquish

A/N sorry it's taking so long to update, I have to work from home then update at school! Please review  
  
Chapter 17: Vanquish  
  
"In this night and on this hour we call upon the sacred power, come now to us, we ask of thee, spirits from the other side, help us please, we ask of thee, cross now the great divide, we call on witches that have past, to help our spell come through and last, join our magickal strength and force, to defeat the evil source!" The whole room of witches chanted over and over again, a lot of magickal energy was building in the room, someone who may have just been watching this would have to get out of there, the magick was too much to bare.  
  
Bron was writhing in pain, but even with many witches in the room, it wasn't vanquishing him any quicker.  
  
"STOP!" Bron shouted at the witches.  
  
The witches continued the chanting but still nothing was killing him.  
  
Suddenly everybody stopped and the circle was broken, everybody's hands were released from one another, Bron was still trapped in the cage.  
  
"Why make work for yourselves," Said a voice from behind them.  
  
The whole room turned to face Morgan, dressed in a long black skirt, and a red corset top, her hair was left long and her face was completely made in dark make-up.  
  
"You can't kill him like that. Actually, you shouldn't kill him at all"  
"Morgan, Love, you don't know what your saying," Hunter pleaded,  
"Please Morgan, I know deep down you're still good, you can fight  
this."  
"Come on M, you can do this" Killian spoke up.  
"I c-can't" Morgan whimpered, it seemed a weak statement and her  
facial expression changed from the over confidant woman she was to the  
strong but caring woman Hunter loved. "I can't fight this," she  
whimpered again.  
"MORGAN!" Bron yelled in pain "MORGAN, GET ME OUT OF THIS!"  
  
Morgan's face changed again, the evil Morgan was back, she held out her palm "Crystals" she said simply, the Crystals appeared into her palm in a swirl of red and black lights, the charmed sisters stood there open mouthed, "That's my power!" Paige cried, "She must be breaking into all of the powers of the blessed ones as the spell is affecting them all" Phoebe guessed.  
  
Morgan walked aside Bron and took his hand, he kissed her hungrily, and she kissed back, Hunters face turned away in hurt, but Morgan pulled back quickly, the goodness in her was fighting to the top.  
  
"Morgan, Please, don't" Hunter could barely get the words out, "you've  
got to fight this, I know you can," the good in Morgan showed on her  
face again, she dropped Bron's hand but remained at his side.  
  
Hunter knew he was getting through to her, he walked up to her and stroked her face and brushed her hair back with his hand, "Morgan, my Morgan, my love" and he kissed her tenderly on the lips which quickly turned into a fierce passionate kiss, and when the broke apart, Morgan had returned to her normal self, as if their love had broke the spell on the baby.  
  
"Dammit, I was counting on you to help me win Morgan, ah well, it was only small pull back I cant kill you all right here and now if I wanted to" Bron said  
"Oh really, do it then" Phoebe told him  
  
Bron threw his hand back ready to launch a huge blast that would certainly kill them all.  
  
"CRYSTALS - CIRCLE!" Paige cried and the crystals were around him again and formed the cage just as he released his blast of energy, which rebounded of the cage and hit him.  
  
"ARRRRRGH!" Bron cried out in pain  
"We've weakened him, quick back in the circle!" Alyce told everybody,  
  
"In this night and on this hour we call upon the sacred power, come now to us, we ask of thee, spirits from the other side, help us please, we ask of thee, cross now the great divide, we call on witches that have past, to help our spell come through and last, join our magickal strength and force, to defeat the evil source" everybody repeatedly chanted, it was still not enough, even with Morgan's strength added to the circle, she knew what may help.  
  
"Keep chanting!" she told everybody she dropped Hunter and Skye's hand and they grabbed each other as son as she let go.  
  
Morgan took the crystals away and stepped in front of Bron, he couldn't do anything to her though he was too weak. Morgan placed her hands on his temples and started calling power to her, and then she just simply said, "We vanquish thee" she stood a few steps back. And he went up in flames, Bron screamed and pain and exploded into a million pieces.  
  
The rooms tension was broke by Piper "Now that's a vanquish." Everybody started cheering hugging one another.  
  
"Morgan!" Hunter ran to his wife and squeezed her and they kissed "I love you so, so much" he said "I love you too" she smiled.  
  
Morgan felt a bit dizzy, it didn't take a lot for her to draw up power anymore, she could feel the magick flowing through her vanes she was totally wired, "Hunter," she said "Yes love" "I don't feel - right" Morgan collapse on the floor "Morgan!" Hunter cried everybody gathered round her, "Are you okay Morgan?" 


	19. Aftermath

A/N Please review  
  
Chapter 18: Aftermath  
  
"Ugh!" Morgan awoke 4 months later she was in her bed and when she  
opened her eyes she was greeted by Hunter's smile.  
"Morning Sleeping Beauty," he said,  
"You managed to break out of Hunter's sleeping beauty spell but you  
sleep for 4 months when you faint" Skye laughed  
"4 m-months?" Morgan stammered  
"Yes, how you feeling?" he asked  
"Ugh!" Morgan said again, Hunter grinned  
"Hello, sis!" Killian exclaimed  
"Killian, could you please go downstairs an give her time to wake up,  
Skye you too" Hunter said,  
  
Morgan looked down and sure enough she must have been out for that long because a bump had appeared, she was beginning to show, "The way you were sleeping we thought we might have to deliver her while you were in a coma!" Hunter laughed, "I missed you, I haven't had a kiss in 4 months," Morgan didn't hesitate, she sat up and she tenderly kissed his lips. "Boy I'm starving" Morgan said weakly  
"I'm not surprised, I'll get Skye to make some soup, I'll send her a  
witch message" Hunter smiled  
"Who's here?" Morgan asked  
"What a question" Hunter laughed "Connor is in San Francisco with the  
Halliwell's, they thought it'd be best to have him out of the way  
while you're out of it, they've been bringing him over daily so he  
doesn't forget us" Hunter laughed again.  
"Killian has been staying in the spare room, his wife Jasmine went  
back to Scotland, Skye, Alyce and Alwyn and Matt have been coming over  
a lot, your mum stops by every Sunday after church and she rings every  
night to check, Bree and Robbie have practically been living here, and  
she had the twins last month" Hunter filled her in  
"Oh no, I missed the birth! I promised her I'll be there for her like  
she was for me -" "We knew you'd be like this, you were in a coma  
Morgan it's okay you know!" Hunter cut her off.  
  
Morgan relaxed back down on the bed and smiled "So what did she have?" she asked "two girls they've called them Amber and Morgan" Morgan smiled, "They named one of their daughters after me?" "Yes, why wouldn't they? I'll call them later, and tell them your up, I better also call your mum too, I'll go do that now," as Hunter got up Killian came in with some chicken soup.  
  
"Hey sis!" he said smiling "how you feelin'?" "Not too bad, soup  
smells nice" Morgan gave her brother a weak smile, "Well I only  
brought it up Skye made it, but I did make you this camomile tea" he  
said wanting the credit for something. "Thanks Killian," Morgan said. When Morgan had finished her Soup and tea, Killian went downstairs and she was yet again joined by Hunter "Hunter, will you call Leo, I want to see Connor" Hunter nodded, "Leo! Bring Connor!" He shouted and within seconds Leo, Piper and Connor orbed into the room, "Mommy!" Connor cried and he scrambled up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Morgan's neck.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Morgan said "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, but I'll  
make it up to you, promise" Connor looked at her as if he understood  
and he started giggling but when he turned his head and saw the bump  
on Morgan's stomach he just stared at it for ages.  
  
"Baby!" Connor pointed at the bump  
"Connor, that's your little sister, Moira" Hunter told his son  
  
Connor put his hand on the bump and for a second his hand glowed blue, which made Connor giggle.  
  
Piper and Leo smiled at the happy family, "So how you feeling, Morgan?" Piper asked, "Err, drained mostly, but I'll be okay," "I'm not surprised," Leo said "You built up so muck Magick and released it all on Bron" "But, I didn't even want to gather that much magick, I didn't gather much up at all" Morgan told him "Morgan you're so powerful, little magick to you is like an ocean full of magick to another witch" Hunter told her which made Morgan's smile fade "Power, I've got it, evil wants it, I guess my life won't ever be normal again, I'll be in and out of comas all the frigging time"  
  
Piper and Leo looked at each other and smiled "not necessarily" Piper said, "What do you mean?" Morgan asked, "In the last four months, Paige locked herself up in the attic and has made a potion that makes strong powers such as ours and yours difficult to detect by evil, so we wont be constantly under attack, it'll just make your lives so much easier." Piper smiled, Morgan thanked them, "But what abut you? Don't you want to live more of a normal life?" she asked them "Yeah well, its our job, this is our calling, we can't just ignore evil, someone's got to vanquish it" Piper answered "Here is a potion each for you all to take and one for Moira when she's born and we've wrote the recipe down for you because it wares off every month" Piper said handing them four vials with a pink potion in it and a piece of paper with the recipe written on it.  
  
"So cousin, we'll be seeing you later" Piper winked and then Leo orbed  
them out. 


	20. Epilogue

A/N okay here's the last chapter of Blessed enjoy! Please review.  
  
Epilogue.  
  
One year later  
  
"Bree, the twins become more gorgeous every time I see them, Amber  
looks so much like Robbie and Morgan looks so much like you," Morgan  
told her.  
"Really? People think they're identical," Bree said  
"They are, its just some things about them kind of stand out more, if  
you know what I mean?" Morgan explained to her best friend.  
"Yes, well Moira looks unbelievably like Hunter. She's already got his  
eyes and his nose and his mouth oh and his ears!" Bree went on,  
"Well she was a bugger! I thought Connors birth was tough, but Moira!  
I was in the delivery room for going on 3 days!"  
"I remember" Bree laughed, "But Connor is still the double of you,  
Morgan." Morgan smiled.  
  
Morgan sensed Hunter pulling up in the drive, and when he came in he walked straight into the kitchen where they had the spare room's duvet on the floor where the twins were sat up playing with toys and Moira was laying down. Hunter was holding shopping bags in one hand and was holding Connor's hand in the other who was all bundled up from the outside.  
  
"Bloody freezing out there! Hello Bree, how are you?" Hunter asked  
"Fine thanks, you?"  
"I'm good thank you."  
"So," Morgan began "Been shopping have you?" she put on a large smile.  
"Never you mind Connor and I have been shopping for yours and Moira's  
Christmas presents." Hunter smiled.  
"Ooh presents, more than two!" Morgan's smile widened  
"Hey don't you go sneaking around looking for them"  
  
Hunter took off Connors shoes and coat and he ran off to play with his toys. Hunter looked at the twins on the floor and then looked at his own daughter, and picked her up.  
  
"You know I don't think I'll ever be able to tell the difference  
between those two," Hunter laughed  
"Apparently Morgan is the one that looks like me," Bree winked at  
Morgan  
"They both look like you and Robbie mangled together," Hunter said.  
"Bree, would you, Robbie and the girls join us for Christmas?" Morgan asked  
"Actually we were going to ask you the same thing." Bree smiled.  
"Dammit!" Hunter cried two shocked faces turned to look at him, "I  
forgot to get the Christmas tree." Hunter handed his daughter  
carefully to Morgan and grabbed the car keys of the sideboard. "I'll  
be back in half an hour" he kissed Morgan's forehead gently and he  
left the house.  
"I envy you two!" Bree told Morgan once Hunter left.  
"What? Why?" Morgan asked confused  
"Because you still act like love sick teenagers even though you're  
married with kids, whereas other married couples still love each other  
but they're not as crazy about each other as you two still are, other  
couples don't keep that - spark, and you should feel incredibly lucky,  
because I wish me and Robbie were still there" Bree said, Morgan  
smiled.  
  
Morgan felt a tingle ~Mom~ she thought, she gently put Moira on the duvet and headed for the phone as it began to ring. She picked it up.  
"Hi, Mom" Morgan said down the phone  
"Morgan, it's still really creepy how you know who's on the phone  
before you pick it up, could you please just pretend you don't know,  
you know how I feel about your -" her Mom hesitated for a while before  
she said "powers"  
"I'm sorry, Mom, its who I am I just can't pretend, but if it makes  
you happy."  
"Thank you, so how's my grandchildren?"  
"Oh, they're fine both healthy except Connor has a little sniffle, how  
are you and dad?"  
"We're both good, I'm just calling to tell you that Mary K rang last  
night and she and Chris are having a great time in Hawaii and they say  
thanks for the $100."  
  
Mary K, Morgan's little sister who is now 19 got married to her Fiancée Chris Daniels a rich kid from a respectable family, last week and are now honeymooning in Hawaii.  
  
"Oh, okay thanks for the message, how is she finding married life?"  
"I don't know yet, let just hope this'll be her only husband though  
and she'll stay with him, I like Chris, he's a nice young man and  
he'll look after her."  
"Okay mom, I better be off now, I've got company."  
"Who's there?"  
"Bree"  
"Oh okay, tell her I say hello,"  
"Okay I will, Bye, love you,"  
"Love you too"  
  
Morgan hung up, "My mom says hi" Morgan told Bree, "oh okay, so what was she saying?" "Oh nothing much just that Mary K and Chris are having a nice time so far in Hawaii" Morgan told her, "lucky for some!" Bree laughed, "Anyway," she continued "I better be off, Robbie wants to go out for a Chinese tonight" Bree smiled, "Who's looking after the twins?" Morgan asked "Because if you want I'll baby-sit" "No that's okay" Bree said, "Your Mom offered actually, I think she feels a bit lonely at the minute since you and Mary K have now left home, so I said she could baby-sit anytime she wants," Morgan smiled "Bless her, I must go see her more often I just don't have the time at the minute what with Connor and Moira and just starting in Windows Vale county General"  
  
Morgan was proud, she had just gotten a new job in the Hospitals ER department; she didn't need to go through training, as she was famous in the medical world as "the miracle woman" who could heal people by touching them.  
  
Not long after Bree ad left, Hunter returned with a 7ft Christmas tree, he put it in the living room and they put Connor on the armchair and Moira in the play cot, as they decorated the Christmas tree, Morgan finally felt safe again, with the potion Piper had given them she felt she could relax.  
  
Finally, she and Hunter settled down with their happy family. 


End file.
